I Want Your Heart
by gengie
Summary: KaiSoo. Kai tidak pernah tau jika hidupnya akan berbeda dalam waktu tiga jam kedepan. Saat ini ia masih dapat duduk santai dengan para pengikut setianya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan orang-orang yang tengah ia lewati. Ia bahkan masih dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya tanpa takut tertangkap oleh guru kedisiplinan. Hingga lelaki dengan bias senja itu terus menghantui pikirannya.
1. Prolog

Kai tidak pernah tau jika hidupnya akan berbeda dalam waktu tiga jam kedepan. Saat ini ia masih dapat duduk santai dengan para pengikut setianya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan orang-orang yang tengah ia lewati. Ia bahkan masih dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya tanpa takut tertangkap oleh guru kedisiplinan. Atau rambut pirangnya yang sungguh kontras dengan milik siswa lainnya.

Ia tak perduli oleh semua itu. Karena hidupnya berjalan dalam jalan seperti ini. Nakal dan ditakuti. Ia patut bangga karena menjadi pimpinan berandalan yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di daerahnya. Perlu ia tegaskan seluruh siswa di daerahnya, yang jika ia dapat repot untuk menghitung ada sekitar tiga sekolah SMA.

"Kai-ah, Young Dae, siswa sekolah Bongyul membuat masalah dengan daerah kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Salah satu pengikutnya datang dengan informasi yang membuatnya geram. Belum ada yang berani untuk mengusik daerahnya dan siswa yang bernama Young apalah itu cukup untuk membuatnya menyeringai.

Ia meludah sebelum membuang rokoknya ke tanah.

"Siapkan kelompok Kevin untuk bermain." Ia menyunggingkan senyum miring sambil menaikkan lengan kemejanya. Seringaiannya itu cukup membuat anak buahnya tersenyum patuh.

.

.

"Cuihh" ia meludahkan darahnya, jempol kanannya menyeka darah lainnya yang berada disekitar mulutnya. Pipinya lebam dan bajunya kotor. Ia menggeram pada dua orang dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Pergi kalian!"

"Tapi, _boss_…"

Kai hanya cukup menatap kedua orang itu tajam sebelum mereka berlari ketakutan menghindari dirinya yang tengah _bad mood_.

Ia kesal karena ternyata lelaki Young apalah itu berhasil menjebaknya dan membuatnya lebam seperti ini. Walau pada akhirnya ia tetap berhasil untuk mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaannya, tapi tetap saja membuatnya geram karena ia berhasil dibuat kewalahan. Kai menendang sembarangan tempat sampah yang ada didekatnya hingga isinya tumpah di koridor sekolah sore itu. Dia tidak perlu khawatir untuk tertangkap oleh orang lain karena perbuatannya itu. Seakan ia perduli saja akan hal itu.

Baru saja ia ingin mengambil sebatang rokok dalam kantung celananya sebelum mendengar suara indah itu. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya betapa ia penasaran dengan suatu hal selain segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keegoisannya.

_I need to let you know~_

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah untuk menemukan suara merdu itu. Kepalanya rasanya terhipnotis akan melodi yang mengalun indah ditelinganya.

_I wanna say I love you_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me and I,_

_Want your lips on mine_

Kini ia berdiri didepan ruang klub seni. Terpaku untuk pertama kalinya pada seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi itu. Lelaki yang tengah duduk dan memejamkan matanya menghayati setiap lirik yang keluar dari bibirnya. Badannya bergoyang pelan ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti melodi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dan ia berani bersumpah tengah melihat malaikat. Bias sinar matahari sore yang menimpa tubuh lelaki itu hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat indah dimata Kai.

_I wanna say I love you, but,_

_Babe I'm terrified_

_My hands is shaking,_

_My heart is racing,_

_Cause It's something I can't hide_

_It's something I can't deny_

_So, here I go._

_Baby I love you~~_

Dan suara merdu itu terus mengalun indah dikepalanya, menyabotase pikirannya untuk pertama kali. Dan setiap liriknya meresap dalam hatinya. Dan ia terus mengingat suara itu hingga alam mimpinya.

Dan malam itu ia hanya terus teringat semua tentang lelaki yang terbias _orange _senja.

.

.

TBC

Aduh, saya bakal nambah hutang dengan buat ff ini. by the way, itu lagunya Tiffany Alvord - Baby I Love You. Ah, salah satu lagu favorit saya :3


	2. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang baru yang ingin dekat dengannya. Ia akan menemukan suaranya yang berubah gugup setiap kali ia berbicara dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Sebut saja ia pemalu yang kadang dengan tak percaya dirinya menunduk karena menjadi pusat perhatian saat menjawab soal dari guru di kelas.

Ia memang punya masalah cukup serius dengan rasa tak percaya dirinya itu. Kadang orang-orang melihatnya seperti _nerd_ karena sikapnya yang selalu menghindar untuk berkumpul ditempat ramai atau suaranya yang tergagap karena seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Terlepas dari itu semua, wajahnya yang menarik –uhuk- cenderung manis membuat beberapa orang ingin dekat dengannya dan itu adalah bencana bagi Kyungsoo.

Suaranya bagus hingga guru keseniannya merengek padanya untuk ikut bergabung dengan grup vokal. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan tidak pada saat itu karena binar mata gurunya yang penuh harap padanya. Ia nyaris pingsan saat penampilan pertamanya dipanggung saat itu. Sebuah acara seni yang mengharuskannya menjadi grup trio dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Tapi itu semua tak terjadi karena ia menemukan dirinya begitu menikmati bernyanyi didepan orang banyak. Menikmati pandangan kagum dari orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Dan saat itu Kyungsoo tau ia telah menemukan kepercayaan dirinya dengan bernyanyi.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah teman barunya yang untuk pertama kalinya pula tidak membuatnya gugup saat berbicara. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki pribadi yang riang dan juga suka menjahilinya hingga membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dengan mereka. Baekhyun adalah siswa seangkatannya. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, Baekhyun akan datang menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama sejak grup trio mereka dibentuk. Kata Baekhyun untuk membuat mereka semakin kompak. Sedangkan Jongdae adalah _sunbae_ mereka yang akan selalu memandang menusuk setiap kali Baekhyun memanggilnya Chen. Entahlah ada apa dengan _nickname_ itu hingga Jongdae selalu marah dan terlampau sensitif saat Baekhyun menggodanya, Kyungsoo belum sempat bertanya hingga saat ini. Jongdae juga melarangnya untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ dan Baekhyun akan selalu merengut saat itu hanya berlaku untuk Kyungsoo walau pada akhirnya mereka akan saling melempar lontaran candaan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa lepas. Jongdae juga selalu dengan senang hati meng-_claim_ dirinya sebagai ayah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan akan hal tersebut.

Dan mulai saat itu Kyungsoo mulai berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Ia ramah dan kepalanya tak tertunduk seperti dulu saat seseorang mengajaknya berbicara. Atau ia sudah tak ragu lagi untuk melempar senyum saat seseorang menyapanya. Rasanya ia jadi semakin dikenal saja. Ia rasa Baekhyun dan Jongdae membawa pengaruh baik untuk dirinya.

oOo

**I Want Your Heart**

**Story by: Gengie**

**KaiSoo's Fanfiction**

oOo

Kyungsoo menyuap kimbab yang ia pesan. Didepannya Baekhyun merengut tanpa minat pada makanan yang ada dimejanya.

"Huh, melihat kau diam saja sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya." Itu suara Jongdae, senyumnya licik saat menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa? Itu tidak akan terjadi! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai seorang idiot Park itu?" Baekhyun bergidik tapi dimata Kyungsoo itu terlihat seperti ia tengah berpura-pura.

"Bilang saja kau suka saat ia bernyanyi di ruang radio sekolah. Apa dia bilang 'ByunBaekhyunberkencanlahdenganku'!" Sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya Jongdae seakan mereka ulang kejadian tiga hari lalu dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"A..pa? Tidak aku tidak menyukainya bodoh!" sangkalan Baekhyun malah semakin ramai membuat mereka tertawa. Jongdae bahkan tak ambil pusing saat Baekhyun terus berusaha meyakinkannya.

"_YAH_! Berhenti tertawa! Diam kau Chen! Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian memalukan itu lagi!" kotak susu kosong miliknya ia lemparkan pada kepala Jongdae yang menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku Chen, Bacon!"

Kyungsoo sudah tak ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran mereka. Ia diam hingga sebuah kimbab berada didepan mulutnya. Ia menoleh melihat Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan memegang sumpit kimbab.

"Ayo makan lagi Kyung-_ie_ supaya kau cepat besar. Aaaa~" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jawabnya ketus. Baekhyun yang ada didepannya tertawa senang sambil menunjukkan _tumb up _padanya.

"Huh, aku merasa menjadi ayah yang gagal~"

Tak ada yang mau menanggapi perkataan Jongdae membuat pria itu merengut dan kembali menyuap makanannya. Suasana kantin tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ricuh. Ada tiga orang disana yang membuat kekacauan dengan menendang meja kantin. Anak-anak perempuan menjerit dan sebagian memilih menyudahi makanannya karena tak ingin terlibat dengan anak-anak nakal itu.

"Anak buah Kai berulah lagi." Baekhyun berucap malas sambil menatap tiga berandal itu.

"Jangan berurusan dengan mereka Kyung." Kyungsoo mengerut alisnya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Memang mereka siapa?" pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa aku tak heran kalau kamu nggak tau tentang mereka. Kamu kan dulu _nerd_." Jujur Kyungsoo nggak suka saat dikatakan seperti itu. Ia menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan terluka yang pasti membuat lelaki itu merasa bersalah.

"Oke, aku minta maaf."

Setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Jongdae ia kembali beralih pada Baekhyun. Berharap diva sekolah itu mau kembali bercerita.

"Mereka itu berandalan. Suka mengganggu siswa lain. Pimpinannya namanya Kai, dia suka berkelahi dan mem_bully_ siswa yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi ia penguasa didaerah kita. Karena dia, sekolah lain tak berani untuk mengganggu siswa-siswa sekolah kita. Kuakui dia cukup keren."

"Jadi dia itu baik atau buruk?"

"Dia buruk Kyung."

"Seberapa buruk?"

"Lebih buruk daripada dianggap anak oleh Chen."

"_Yah_!" mereka berdua tertawa saat Jongdae berteriak protes. Padahal sedari tadi dia diam saja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Wow itu buruk sekali." Kyungsoo menimpali sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Baekhyun semakin keras tertawa.

"Kyungsoo kau jahat sekali padaku."

"Pokoknya kau jangan sampai terlibat dengan mereka karena pihak sekolah nggak bakal membantu sama sekali."

Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Ia ingin kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun tapi suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi membuatnya heran. Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang ada didekatnya tak terlihat baik-baik saja dengan keringat yang menyucur dari pelipis mereka.

Jongdae menatapnya dan Baekhyun bergantian. Bola matanya gelisah dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Apa kita terlalu nyaring membicarakan mereka?" Kyungsoo sampai harus menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk dapat mendengar suara Jongdae yang terlampau pelan. Baekhyun didepannya menggeleng ragu.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada-"

"Kau Do Kyungsoo."

"-Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengerut bingung pada lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. Si tinggi itu sungguh berantakan. Rambut pirangnya kontras dari siswa-siswa lainnya. Belum lagi baju kemeja yang tak terkancing semua sungguh membuat matanya iritasi. Kyungsoo memang tak suka semua yang tak terlihat rapi, membuat matanya sakit saja.

"_Ne_, ada apa mencariku?" jawabnya sesopan mungkin sambil menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berkomentar pedas tentang penampilan pria itu.

"Jadilah pacarku." Suasana kantin jadi semakin hening. Ia dapat merasakan semua mata menatapnya _horror_. Tapi ia hanya menatap lelaki itu bingung.

"Eh?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi perintah, kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo semakin bingung saja dengan lelaki itu. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Lelaki ini seenaknya sekali pikirnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Lagi pula aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak rapi sepertimu dan lelaki berambut pirang bukan tipeku. Maaf ya."

Dan lontaran kalimat Kyungsoo cukup membuat seisi kantin melongo tak percaya. Jongdae disampingnya menyikutnya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kau baru saja menolak… Kai Kyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

TBC


End file.
